Computing devices, like desktop computers, commonly have a number of slots, or sockets, that are receptive to the insertion of peripheral device cards. In this way, the functionality of a computing device can be extended and upgraded over time. For example, some types of slots are receptive to graphics cards. As a user's need for increased graphics processing occurs, the user can replace the current graphics card with one that has better performance, without having to acquire an entirely new computer.